


Essere re

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Historical RPF, The Tudors
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gags, Humor, M/M, Rope Bondage, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enrico ha voglia di provare qualcosa di nuovo e ordina a Charles di aiutarlo. Peccato che le cose non vadano come previsto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Essere re

Sono re, ho tutto quello che voglio e posso desiderare. Eppure mi annoio, non posso farci niente. Sarà per l’eccessiva deferenza che tutti hanno per me o per il fatto che, ad un solo gesto, la gente scatta in piedi ai miei ordini, non so… comunque mi annoio.  
Un tempo avevo il sesso che mi teneva vivo e scattante, ma adesso anche quello non mi suscita altro che una stanca attenzione. Le donne… sono sempre tutte uguali, tutte si concedono allo stesso modo. C’era Anna, è vero, che mi ha fatto penare un po’… però da quando mi si offerta, ha perso tutto il suo interesse.  
Ci vuole altro, ma cosa?

L’idea mi viene sfogliando alcune carte che trattano di accuse di sodomia. Mi fermo un attimo a pensare: non è un’azione nuova per me, alcune delle donne che mi sono portato a letto hanno acconsentito ad avere ‘rapporti contro natura’. D’altronde non si può dire di no al re.  
Però qui si sta parlando di due uomini… cosa si prova a possedere una persona dello stesso sesso? L’ipotesi non mi aveva mai sfiorato prima d’ora, ma devo ammettere che è allettante. Non dovrebbe essere troppo diverso dal farlo con una donna, basta che io stia sopra e non sotto. D’altronde è impossibile che un re venga sottomesso.  
La scelta del ‘fortunato’ è molto semplice: chi meglio del mio migliore amico, Charles Brandon, può accettare di piegarsi al mio volere col sorriso sulle labbra?  
Certo, quando gli propongo l’affare, quel sorriso non c’è, anzi l’uomo è bianco in volto e balbetta qualche scusa poco credibile. Mi basta far valere l’importanza del mio ruolo – e le punizioni che gli capiteranno se non accetta – ed è costretto a chinare il capo e a raggiungermi in camera da letto quella stessa notte.

La stanza è calda e accogliente. Mentre lo guardo, lascio scivolare la mia camicia da notte in terra; il solo pensiero di quello che sta per succedere mi provoca un brivido di piacere. Amo essere re.  
Mi avvicino e sfioro il suo corpo ancora infagottato nei vestiti; Charles timidamente tiene gli occhi bassi.  
“Enrico, posso chiederti un favore prima di cominciare?” chiede, tanto debolmente che devo sforzarmi per sentirlo.  
“Certo, mio amato Charles. Chiedi pure” rispondo magnanimo, perché un sovrano deve sempre mostrarsi così.  
“Puoi chiudere gli occhi mentre mi spoglio? Il tuo sguardo… mi imbarazza…”  
Rido divertito da quella richiesta, così bizzarra visto che tra pochi minuti sarò dentro di lui, però acconsento e chiudo le palpebre, pregustando il momento.  
Sento dei rumori, ma non mi preoccupo… almeno finché non lo sento afferrarmi con violenza alle spalle.  
“Cosa stai facendo?” strillo, cercando di allontanarlo. Solo allora mi accorgo che mi ha legato i polsi con una delle corde delle tendaggio. “Cosa credi di fare? Liberami sub…” Le mie parole vengono bloccate dal fazzoletto che mi spinge con forza in bocca.  
In un attimo il timido cavaliere che se ne stava davanti a me si è trasformato in un uomo dallo sguardo deciso e – temo – lussurioso.  
“Così volevi fottermi come una comune puttana, vero?” mi domanda, spingendomi verso il letto. Provo ad allontanarlo usando le gambe, ma quasi subito mi trovo sdraiato sul materasso, bloccato dal peso del suo corpo. Si siede a cavalcioni della mia pancia e comincia a spogliarsi; non posso far altro che agitarmi e bestemmiare, anche se le parole sono bloccate dal bavaglio.  
“Non si fa così, Enrico. Non si ripaga un’amicizia di tanti anni in questo modo” dice, gettando via la camicia. “Io farei tutto per te… e tu mi ripaghi montandomi come una comune servetta. La tua lussuria non è affar mio…” sogghigna, liberandosi agevolmente degli stivali e sciogliendo i pantaloni. “Però, visto che ti sono amico, posso sempre aiutarti… a modo mio” e si tira giù le braghe, rivelando una vistosa erezione.   
Lentamente il mio cervello comincia a realizzare il senso di quelle parole; la rabbia e la paura si impossessano di me e, come impazzito, cerco di liberarmi o di chiedere aiuto. Ma i miei piedi colpiscono il nulla, Charles mi ha già allargato le gambe con la forza e si è sistemato tra di esse.  
“Non temere, ti tratterò come conviene ad un re.” Il sorriso sulle sue labbra è veramente odioso; senza smettere di guardarmi, allunga il braccio per prendere la boccetta di unguento che avevo appoggiato sul comodino. L’avevo detto che era magnanimo, no?  
Lo osservo mentre se ne versa un po’ sulle dita per poi avvicinarne uno alla mia apertura. Tento di resistere, di impedirgli l’accesso, ma è inutile: senza difficoltà, quel dannato dito scivola dentro di me.  
È doloroso ed umiliante allo stesso tempo. Malgrado quel fazzoletto che mi blocca le parole, continuo a maledire Charles e tutta la sua progenie, promettendogli le peggiori torture quando quell’incubo sarà finito.  
Lui non sembra preoccuparsene, anzi aggiunge un altro dito aumentano la sofferenza. Almeno finché non arriva a sfiorare un qualche punto nascosto che mi suscita una specie di scarica nelle parti basse. Non capisco cosa stia succedendo, invece lui sembra comprenderlo: ecco che sorride e torna ad insistere su quel punto. Ancora e ancora e ancora…  
Non riesco a crederci, quella stimolazione sta cominciando a piacermi. È… impossibile! Chiudo gli occhi e cerco di pensare ad altro – alla testa di Sir Brandon che rotola nella cesta del boia, ad esempio – ma quella sensazione è sempre presente e, ahimé, mi provoca un’erezione che non può sfuggire a quel bastardo.  
“Lo sapevo, ti piace stare sotto!” esclama ridendo. Sfila le dita e un senso di vuoto mi riempie, ma dura poco: ora qualcosa di più duro e caldo sta premendo alla mia apertura. Cerco di urlare, anche se dalla bocca mi esce solo un gorgoglio soffocato, e nel giro di qualche secondo perdo quella verginità che avevo sempre considerato inviolabile.  
Charles afferra i miei fianchi e si muove veloce dentro di me, gemendo di piacere ad ogni affondo. E senza rendermene conto, anch’io gemo con lui, assaporando ogni istante di quel ‘rapporto contro natura’.  
“Ti piace, vero?” mi chiede avvicinando la sua bocca al mio orecchio.  
Anche se potessi rispondere, probabilmente non lo farei per non dargli soddisfazione, però so che è una domanda retorica. Sto ansimando malgrado il fazzoletto e la mia erezione sta sfregando contro lo stomaco muscoloso del mio amico. Sono al limite: basta il semplice tocco delle sue dita sul mio sesso per farmi venire. Resto fermo ad occhi chiusi: anche lui ha raggiunto l’orgasmo e adesso che sembra aver ritrovato la ragione, non sa come comportarsi.  
Con un sospiro, mi slega i polsi e mi libera la bocca. “Sono stato condannato a morte?” chiede rassegnato.  
“Sì.” rispondo senza muovermi dal letto. Lo sento trattenere il respiro, sta meditando su una possibile soluzione. Sorrido compiaciuto, la sua paura palpabile mi ripaga in parte di quell’umiliazione.  
Posso anche aspettare fino a domani per concedergli la grazia. Dopotutto sono il re.


End file.
